Heretofore, in order to connect a semiconductor chip with a substrate, a wire bonding method using a thin metal wire such as a gold wire has been widely applied. However, in order to meet the requirements of a high function, high integration, a high speed and the like for semiconductor devices, a flip-chip connection method (FC connection method) is getting widespread which forms an electro-conductive protrusion called a bump on a semiconductor chip or a substrate, and directly connects the semiconductor chip with the substrate.
As for the FC connection method, a method of metal bonding using solder, tin, gold, silver, copper or the like, a method of metal bonding by applying ultrasonic vibration, a method of retaining mechanical contact by a shrinking force of the resin are known, but from the viewpoint of the reliability of the connection portion, the method of metal bonding using solder, tin, gold, silver, copper or the like is common.
For example, in the connection between the semiconductor chip and the substrate, a COB (Chip On Board) type connection method is also an FC connection method, which is actively used for BGA (Ball Grid Array), CSP (Chip Size Package) and the like.
The FC connection method is widely used also in a COC (Chip On Chip) type connection method of forming a bump or wiring on a semiconductor chip and connecting the semiconductor chips to each other.